Panels and doors for appliances, including household appliances such as laundry washers and dryers, dishwashing machines, refrigerators and freezers, garbage compactors, and the like, are often made of at least two panels secured together with many mechanical fasteners. Therefore, such panels have many parts and require significant labor time to assemble.